1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to ways to handle objects, and, more particularly, to tying up and suspending objects.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Many people have a need for a simple and inexpensive way to handle objects. Thus, an implement to facilitate circumscribing, suspending and sometimes carrying rolls of material or different objects, which implement is not complicated and dependable, is needed
Among the attempts which have being made are the following:
A first example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,568, granted Dec. 14, 2010 to Wilkinson for a “Cord Organizer”. The organizer device comprises: a primary back strap, the primary back strap having a first end, a second end and a middle portion. The first end has a first buckle portion and a means for suspending the back strap. The second end has a second buckle portion, the middle portion having at least one attachment location with an appended buckle interposed between the first and second ends. The second end is provided to receive the first end of a second primary back strap and at least one removable cinch strap device having a first end and a second end. The first end has two buckle portions. A first buckle portion is for removable attachment to the attachment location with the appended buckle on the primary back strap and a second buckle portion to attach to a buckle portion at the second end of the cinch strap. Thus, it is possible to form a loop for holding a coil of cable, a power tool box or other material. As can be inferred from the above description, the organizer is complicated both structurally and functionally. A second example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,719, granted Dec. 20, 2005 to Agayof et al. for an “Adjustable plastic carry strap having laterally projecting handles” The adjustable carry strap with foldable handles, comprises an elongated and substantially planar, plastic strap portion having a first end, a second end, and a per-selected width. The second end has one or more longitudinally spaced male coupling portions, each male coupling portion extending from opposed lateral sides of the second end of the strap portion, adapted to matingly engage a female coupling portion, the first end terminating in the female coupling portion having a width larger than the pre-selected width of the strap portion, the female coupling portion having an aperture adapted to serially receive each male coupling portion of the second end of the strap portion, each of said male coupling portions, when inserted into the aperture of the female coupling portion, being capable of detachable engaging a part of the female coupling portion; a pair of handle half portions, each handle half extending from opposed lateral sides of the strap portion, and being aligned substantially symmetrically to one another about a longitudinal axis of the strap, each handle half portion having a U-shape with two or more connecting portions substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the strap portion and one grip portion arranged between the two connecting portions, laterally spaced from the lateral edge of the strap portion, and substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the strap portion, the handle half portions initially being coplanar with the strap and the two laterally opposed and symmetrically aligned handle half portions being adapted to fold together in-situ to an upright position to form a handle for the strap portion. A major disadvantage of the foregoing carry strap resides in its lack of simplicity.